1. Field of the Invention
The present invention generally relates to an electrical interconnection, and more particularly to an electrical interconnection system in which a first plurality of printed circuit boards are orthogonally interconnected with a second plurality of printed circuit boards.
2. The General Background
Various electronic systems, such as computers, comprise a wide array of components mounted on printed circuit boards, such as daughterboards and motherboards that are interconnected to transfer signals and power throughout the systems. The transfer of signals and power between the circuit boards requires electrical connectors between the circuit boards that are typically through a backplane. The backplane supports part of an electrical connector that joins the two circuit boards.
Typically, a backplane is a printed circuit board that mounts into a server and communication switches. Multiple daughter cards are plugged into the backplane. One circuit board connects to another circuit board via connectors held in the backplane. Hence, in the past, in order for one circuit board to connect to another circuit board, a backplane was required as a conduit therebetween. As more circuit boards are required, more connections are required with the backplane. Generally, the circuit boards are aligned in parallel, such as a common plane or in parallel planes. The common parallel or planar alignment of multiple circuit boards is, in part, due to the need to afford a space-efficient and good signal quality connection with the backplane.
However, connecting circuit boards via a backplane leads to the potential for signal interference. Because the circuit boards are all connected via the backplane, signals from the various circuit boards may interfere with each other, especially as the signals travel through the common backplane. Additionally, signal strength may be attenuated as signals travel through the backplane. In general, signals passing between two daughterboards pass through at least one connector when input to the backplane and one connector when output from the backplane. The signal is attenuated at each connector.
Thus a need has existed for an electrical interconnection system that directly connects circuit boards. Specifically, a need has existed for an electrical interconnection system that connects circuit boards without a backplane, thereby improving system performance while reducing signal interference and signal attenuation.